1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for selectively transferring storable units between a storage space and a location outside of the storage space, and, more particularly to such a method and apparatus for storing and handling artillery propellant charge units.
2. Description of the Related Art
The planned introduction of advanced artillery systems calls for the use of a fully automated ammunition handling capability including the storage of propellant charge units. The propellant charge units are molded, combustible containers filled with either ball or stick propellant and referred to as Modular Artillery Charge Systems (MACS). These propellant charge units or modules are illustrated and described in commonly assigned U.S. application Ser. No. 09/144,623, filed Aug. 31, 1998, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
In operating large caliber guns such as self propelled field howitzers, naval guns and fixed gun emplacements, a selective number of the individual propellant charge units would be used, depending upon the type of projectile, range, etc. required. The MACS transfer mechanism then ideally must be able to selectively transfer into or access from a storage magazine, a single charge, or multiple charges. Because the MACS use combustible, nitrocellulose based, charge containers having the external form of right circular cylinders and have handling and strength characteristics similar to cardboard, but which is highly combustible, they present unique problems to automated handling and storage with the space constraints existing in the place of their application.